Battlefront II
Star Wars: Battlefront II - 'gra wideo (first-person shooter/third person shooter) wydana 31 października 2005 roku przez LucasArts (premiera gry była powiązana z wydaniem ''Zemsty Sithów ''na DVD). Zmiany Do drugiej części z serii ''Battlefront dodano grywalne postacie Jedi i Sithów, dodano tryb bitew gwiezdnych, oraz cykl misji fabularnych dotyczących historii Legionu 501. Pancerze Żołnierzy-klonów zmieniono na takie, jakie posiadają klony fazy II (występujące w Zemście Sithów). Stare pancerze używane są jedynie na mapie początkowej - Geonosis. Niektóre z plansz pochodzą z oryginalnej trylogii Star Wars m.in. Tantive IV, Hoth. Tryby Tryby Podboju Galaktyki W Battlefront II dodano tryb '''Galactic Conquest, polegający na zajęciu wszystkich planet znajdujących się na mapie galaktyki. Dostępne są bonusy do wykupu za kredyty uzyskane podczas toczonych potyczek. Grę rozpoczynamy jedynie z odblokowaną podstawową jednostką piechoty oraz pilotem do potyczek w kosmosie. Pozostałe klasy jednostek musimy wykupić za kredyty. Ciężko uzbrojeni żołnierze, snajperzy, oraz technicy kosztują 1000 kredytów, jednostki specjalne kosztują 1800 kredytów. Instant Action Tryb pozwalający na rozgrywanie ręcznie dostosowanych przez siebie bitew. W trybie Instant Action, dostępne są 3 lokacje nieobecne w Podboju Galaktyki: Tantive IV, Pałac Jabby oraz Gwiazda Śmierci. Rozgrywając bitwę, mamy możliwość wyboru rodzaju rozgrywki. Do wyboru mamy: * Podbój (Conquest) - regularna bitwa, polegająca na przejęciu wszystkich baz, lub eliminacji wszystkich przeciwników. * Polowanie (Hunt) - walka rozgrywana pomiędzy dwoma stronami: napastnikami, oraz rasą zamieszkałą (wyjątki: Tatooine, oraz niektóre mapy z modyfikacji). Gra toczy się do osiągnięcia wymaganej ilości punktów, lub zakończenia odliczania zegara. * Oblężenie (Hero Assault) - wielka walka rozgrywana pomiędzy bohaterami Jasnej, oraz Ciemnej Strony Mocy. * Oblężenie gwiezdne (Space Assault) - rozszerzony tryb bitwy gwiezdnej * Przejmowanie flagi (CTF - Capture the Flag) - tryb przejmowania flagi dostępny w 2 wersjach: ** Jedna flaga - flaga pojawia się pośrodku mapy ** Dwie flagi - naszym zadaniem jest przejęcie flagi przeciwnika, oraz obrona własnej. Bohaterowie * Republika Galaktyczna ** Aayla Secura ** Ki-Adi-Mundi ** Mace Windu ** Obi-Wan Kenobi ** Yoda * Konfederacja Niezależnych Systemów (CIS) ** Darth Maul ** Generał Grievous ** Hrabia Dooku ** Jango Fett * Sojusz Rebeliantów ** Chewbacca ** Han Solo ** Leia Organa ** Luke Skywalker (w stroju Jedi, oraz w stroju pilota) * Imperium Galaktyczne ** Anakin Skywalker ** Boba Fett ** Darth Vader ** Imperator Palpatine Lokacje * Coruscant * Dagobah * Endor * Gwiazda Śmierci (Death Star) * Hoth * Kamino * Kashyyyk * Mustafar * Mygeeto * Naboo * Pałac Jabby (Jabba's Palace) * Polis Massa * Tantive IV * Tatooine (Mos Eisley) * Utapau * Yavin IV Ciekawostki * Star Wars: Battlefront II ''była najlepiej sprzedającą się grą z uniwersum ''Gwiezdnych Wojen. Sprzedano ponad 6 milionów kopii gry. * Kiedy Jango Fett wkracza do bitwy, żołnierze-klony wypowiadają kwestię: "Fett's here. And he brought his head!" (Przyszedł Fett. I przyniósł swoją głowę!). Jest to nawiązanie do Ataku klonów, gdzie podczas walki na arenie na Geonosis, Mace Windu odcina głowę Jango. Z tego powodu, wystąpienie Jango Fett'a w grze zaliczamy do niekanonicznych. * Istnieje również prawdopodobieństwo, że podczas spotkania klonów i Jango Fett'a, usłyszymy kwestię wypowiadaną przez jednego z żołnierzy: Hey, Jango! Can I have your autograph? (Hej Jango! mogę dostać twój autograf?). * Kiedy zniszczymy Super Droida Bojowego, podczas jego wybuchu części rozrzucane dookoła należą do droida B1. Jest to prawdopodobnie niedopatrzenie ze strony twórców, lub następstwo rezygnacji z niektórych modeli i tekstur, aby zwiększyć wydajność gry. * Podczas rozgrywki wcielając się w postać Dartha Vadera, można zauważyć pewne niedopatrzenie; Darth Vader w stanie spoczynku trzyma miecz w prawej dłoni, jednak podczas zadawania ciosu, miecz pojawia się w lewej dłoni. * Kiedy gramy jako Han Solo, z ust szturmowców możemy usłyszeć takie kwestie jak: "Dirty Smuggler" (Parszywy szmugler), lub "It's Han Solo, and he's shooting first! That's not fair!" (To Han Solo, i to on strzela pierwszy! To nieuczciwe!). To drugie, jest nawiązaniem do spornej kwestii: Kto, podczas spotkania Hana Solo i Greedo w kantynie w Nowej Nadziei strzelił pierwszy. Zobacz też * Mapy i modyfikacje do Battlefront II * Star Wars: Battlefront Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Battlefront II